I won't stop believing
by Ittoki Otoya
Summary: Even if Aomine changed, Kuroko still believed that the Aomine he knew was still there along with the promise that they made to each other. He refused to stop believing in that promise and he was willing to do all that he could to make that promise come true. The future where they would be able to play together again would come true for sure. -Focuses a lot on HeadCanon-


_[[ A/N: Honestly, this has been in the my drafts covered in dust when I forgot about it and haven't touched on it in months along with many others that I need to find some time to finish…_

_I can't even remember when I started writing this. So if there's any part that feels kind of out of place, it's probably because of that since I don't really remember what I was trying to go for when I first wrote this._

_As usual, this is filled with headcanon and focusing on way too much thoughts and little conversations which makes it rather lengthy for some people. So if you dislike this kind of writing style, I guess this might not be pleasing for you to read?_

_I don't seem to be able to break away from this kind of writing style too… And it seems to focus on Kuroko's thoughts and POV mostly too._

_There might also be possible grammar mistakes since a huge chunk of it was written when I was in school and of course cases when the characters are Out Of Character since the main focus of this is on Headcanon so read at your own risk?_

_The Pixiv ID of the Image Cover is 35839424 in case any of you want to find out where the picture is from as well as to provide the source to the image. ]]_

* * *

"Aomine-kun, it's bright." Kuroko grumbled under his breath as he tried to close his eyes and catch a short rest. The sun was really shining at the place they were currently at much to his annoyance. At least it was not that warm despite that.

"What about now?" Something warm was covering his eyes and Kuroko smiled as he nodded his head. A small smile at least, Kuroko was still unable to flash a smile that was as big and bright as the ones that Aomine always show to him.

It was pretty obvious to him what Aomine used to cover his eyes and he voiced out his thanks. "Much better now, thank you Aomine-kun." He was really tired after the self-practice he had with Aomine earlier after he had to run around when Aomine insisted on a few rounds of one-on-one.

A short mutter came from Aomine and Kuroko barely managed to catch the words. "Just go to sleep." That was all the urge he needed to relax and let himself drift to slumber. It would just be for a short while and Kuroko assumed that Aomine would wake him up before evening time.

When he woke up, Aomine's hand was still covering his eyes. "Aomine-kun. It's alright now, you can move your hand away now. You know you could have stopped when I fell asleep right? But thanks. I appreciate it." Kuroko did not expect that Aomine would actually go to the trouble of covering his eyes the whole time while he was asleep. When he opened his eyes, Aomine's hand was still pretty near and Kuroko grasped it lightly to look at it.

Placing his palm against Aomine's, Kuroko chuckled lightly at the difference between their hands. "Even our hands don't fit." Besides the obvious difference in their skin colour, the size between them was a big difference too. Aomine snorted and used his other free hand to messily ruffle Kuroko's hair.

"Silly. It's nearly impossible to find someone whose hand fits yours perfectly. It's about finding someone who is willing to hold hands no matter how unfit it is, at least that's what I heard before. But of course, there's other things besides holding of course." The last sentence was said in a rush and Kuroko could swear that he saw a faint tint of pink on those tanned cheeks when Aomine spoke up.

A nod was his response and he linked their hands together for a short moment. "Like this you mean? Our hands really do contrast against each other." His hand appeared to be much paler than it was when he placed it next to Aomine's much tanner hand.

"Mine seems even darker when it's placed next to yours. You're much too pale, Tetsu. Get under the Sun more." Aomine responded with a smile and he laced their hands together again when Kuroko started to move his away. "See. Whether or not our hands fit, as long as the person's willing to link them together, it doesn't matter."

Kuroko smiled and grasped Aomine's hand tighter. "That sounds pretty deep coming from Aomine-kun." Especially since the topic had nothing to do with basketball which was usually the only thing he could hear Aomine speak with certainty.

Aomine huffed and broke free of their entwined hands. "Are you making fun of me?" Kuroko shook his head and the smile on his lips widened. "Not at all. Is Aomine-kun trying to tell me that he's willing to hold my hand no matter how different and mismatched they are?" It was a jest but the response he got was a much different one than he thought. It seemed like Aomine took him seriously and his eyes were wide open.

"W-What? That's not what I was trying to say but of course I'm willing to hold your hand even if they don't fit. Why wouldn't I? You're my important— partner I mean." Aomine had paused halfway through his words and he knew that Aomine was trying to say something else besides partner earlier. It did not seem to be something he should question either so he kept his mouth shut.

The serious answer had his cheeks heating up too and the both of their broke their gaze instantly. "Why the hell are you blushing, Tetsu?" Aomine had asked in a tone that sounded slightly different from his own and Kuroko was having problems making his own sound the same as his own usual monotone one.

"I could ask the same question, Aomine-kun. Why are you blushing?" The reason why Aomine was blushing was a different case than his own right? Kuroko knew he could ask but he lacked the guts to do it. What if that question ruined their friendship? And he was fine with how things are currently with neither of them taking a second step to further their relationship anyway. As long as he could play basketball with Aomine, he would be happy.

Kuroko was happy enough having Aomine around with him, especially since the first person that he had ever opened up to was Aomine and the one who gave him strength to continue playing basketball was Aomine back when he was about to give up on the sport. "Aomine-kun, let's always play basketball together with a smile." Because Kuroko liked seeing the smile on Aomine's face more than anything.

"Of course. The day when we stopped playing together is the day when either of us stop loving the game or smiling."The way Aomine said it was like a silent oath and Kuroko bumped Aomine's fist back with a smile. This would not change right? Aomine's smile along with his words would mean that they would always be able to play basketball together, because no one else but Aomine loved basketball as much as he did.

Even if one day they were no longer on the same team anymore, Kuroko wanted to believe that they would still be able to play basketball with each other again some time in the future if the both of them still love the game as much as before. Watching Aomine smile while he plays was more than enough for Kuroko, he would not ask for them to be able to play together forever. He knew they might part one day but as long as he could see that smile, he would be content.

Because more than anything else, Aomine's smile meant the most to him. Especially the ones directed to him or when Aomine played basketball. When Aomine's smile is filled with happiness, Kuroko is happy too. Because the times when they spent playing basketball together is the most precious thing to him.

Something that Kuroko would always treasure no matter how much time passes. Even if they were not on the same team, Kuroko would be content with just watching Aomine play when Aomine's basketball is the one thing he loves more than anything else besides Aomine's smile.

He would never forget the happiness he had playing basketball together with Aomine as well as spending time with him. Different as they might be on things other than basketball, Kuroko enjoyed hanging out with Aomine regardless.

The one who found him was Aomine, that would never change. If he had not met Aomine, he probably would have given up on basketball back then and the him right now would not be here. If Aomine was not there, he would not have gotten the hint from Akashi on how to develop his own style and not to mention that it was thanks to Aomine risking his own position in First-String for him to try to prove himself again that he was not kicked off right after doing badly in his first official match.

Despite not knowing him that well when all they did was play basketball after practice, Aomine was willing to do something to help him stay in First-String, even betting his own position in order to convince the coach to give him another chance.

If Aomine had not done that, Kuroko probably would be kicked out of First-String and the chances were that he would have quit basketball for good. Aomine had saved him the second time and hearing Aomine's words really made him happy.

Even though Kuroko did not have a basis of why Aomine had so much faith in him, Aomine actually believed that he would be able to save him one day. When Kuroko had questioned why he had done that, Aomine had answered rather simply that he did not think it was fair if he was unable to seize his chance.

It was then that he learnt more about Aomine's way of thinking. It had nothing to do with basketball but it was something that Aomine said rather naturally and it was definitely part of the person that Aomine is. Aomine felt that opportunities would be presented to everyone and the ones who would be able to seize the chance would be those that work hard.

During that time, Kuroko was not confident in himself at all and he was really worried that he would cause Aomine to be demoted alongside with him. But yet, Aomine still said that he got a chance. These words were something that he would always remember.

"You've still got a chance. If it's Tetsu, you have the strength to grasp it. You can do it!" Aomine had said it with a big smile on his face and that was what gave him the strength and courage to do it. He could not possibly betray the trust Aomine had in him and that gave him the confidence that he could give it a shot.

Without those words and Aomine believing in him, he would not have been able to play again. Once again it was all thanks to Aomine that he did not give up on basketball and he would do whatever he could to offer help to Aomine if he ever needs it.

It was thanks to that that he was able to remain in First-String and getting the official starting uniform. He had no idea that the shirt he had gotten before was not an official one yet and he was happy to finally be able to tell his friend that he could meet him in matches in the future.

Not long after that, he was assigned to be Kise's instructor. He was not at all affected when Kise showed no respect towards him, Kuroko had to admit that he looked far from strong for someone who had no idea who he is and what he could do.

Aomine continued looking out for him even after that, often telling Kise to show him respect and he was truly grateful for that. It took one match before Kise finally started respecting him and that was the start of their team slowly forming. Those times were rather peaceful and happy, the team had slowly bonded in a sense that they occasionally hanged out together after practice.

Aomine spent the most time with him though. Once he had injured himself and Akashi had gotten Momoi to make sure that he would not do any practice but he ended up heading towards the street court once he had gotten away from the others.

Just when he had thought that he would get in trouble with those thugs from earlier that Momoi encountered, Aomine turned up just in time to help him. After the basketball match ended, he had questioned why Aomine was there and Aomine answered that he knew that Kuroko would be here despite Akashi telling him not to practice.

That really made him happy as it showed how much Aomine actually paid attention and cared about him. There was something that almost never happened to him as he was usually invisible to others and rarely do others interact with him.

The debt that he owed Aomine was something that he would never be able to repay, without Aomine, there was no way Kuroko would continue playing basketball and not losing any of his love for the game. And that was why, Aomine would always be someone that is precious and important to him no matter what happens.

Kuroko wished that nothing would change, they would always be able to play basketball together. Because basketball is the most enjoyable besides Aomine and playing something with someone important is always a great feeling and he did not want to imagine what it is like to not be able to play with Aomine ever again.

"Don't worry, Tetsu. Even if we're on different teams in the future, it doesn't mean that we won't be playing basketball together. We can still meet on the court, even if it's against each other, we're still playing together right? Besides, we can still play together during our free time at the street courts!" Aomine exclaimed with a big grin as he patted Kuroko on the back.

Kuroko nodded his head in response. Aomine must have sensed his worry and said that to assure him and Kuroko pushed his worries aside. There was no reason to worry about his future when he still had so much time and no matter how much he thinks about it, he would not be able to control the future.

"It's a promise, Tetsu. No matter what happens, in the future we'll continue playing basketball together! Even when we become adults with jobs not related to basketball, we will still play together even if it's just rarely at the street courts or even when we become old men!" Aomine offered his fist with a smile, waiting for Kuroko to connect it with his.

Kuroko bumped his fist against Aomine's with a small wry smile. "Are you sure you'll still be able to play basketball when you're an old man?" Kuroko questioned jokingly. It was reassuring to know that Aomine still wants to play basketball with him in the future and it made him more happy than what Aomine thought it did.

"What is that supposed to mean, Tetsu? Are you trying to say that I'll be too weak to play basketball?" Aomine ruffled Kuroko's hair displeasingly, purposely messing up his hair. He was well aware that Kuroko hated that but that was the whole reason why he was doing it.

"Nothing, Aomine-kun." Kuroko answered nonchalantly, standing up. It was getting late and the both of them should be heading out before the someone comes and kick them up. He turned towards Aomine, waiting for him to stand.

Aomine snorted in disbelief; did Kuroko really think he was that stupid? He stood up without saying anything about it anyway, this conversation would not be heading in any direction even if they carried on with it. "You should just take my word that we will continue playing basketball together in the future. Even if there's a time that something happens that caused the both of us to stop, someday for sure we will play together again."

Kuroko left the school with feeling the happiest he ever felt, even more then the time he got his official uniform. This conversation would be something he is going to remember and treasure for life. The only promise he wished would be kept for certain.

* * *

"Aomine-kun…?" Kuroko opened his eyes slowly and laughed bitterly when he realised it was all just him thinking about the past again. A small part of him wished that when he woke up, he would be greeted by Aomine's face like before.

"We really did stop playing together and you really did stop loving the game or even smile when we play." His voice was shaking and he fought the tears that were threatening to fall. That was all in the past but Kuroko was not going to let go of it. An important past to him that he refused to forget and he still believed in Aomine's words even now.

That was a promise the both of them made to each other and as much as Aomine changed, Kuroko wanted to believe that those words still held their value. "I will make you love the game again and make you stop believing that the only one who can beat you is you. Most of all, I will make you smile again when you play. I swear I will do that." He stole a peek at his palm and gripped it tightly into a fist.

Back then, like a magnetic force, Kuroko felt that his soul was drawn to Aomine's and he never wanted to part with him. Kuroko soon took it for granted that they would always remain like that. Those happy days back then felt like they would last forever but reality was much harsher than whatever he thought. The cracks started appearing bit by bit till it was too late to put everything back together again.

It was much too late when he finally realised how deep Aomine was shrouded in darkness. He was naïve to think that things would always remain the same and how Aomine would return back to the way he used to be without him doing anything. Most importantly, Kuroko had thought that he would be able to say those three words he wanted to say to Aomine any time because they will always be together.

But, before he could even gather his courage to say it, he had already lost the chance to. Aomine had drifted away from him with him losing his love for the game and basketball was the main thing that was tying them together since they had nothing in common besides that.

Their personalities were different and there were times when they had arguments and clashed because of it. But that was to be expected, what kind of relationship would be so perfect without any problems? Whenever they made up, their relationship grew stronger too.

Even when Aomine changed, Kuroko was still adamant about parting with him because Aomine is still very important to him and the position of Aomine in his heart is still the same despite everything that happened.

No matter how much Aomine changed, Aomine is still Aomine and Kuroko believes that deep inside the Aomine that he knows is still there, he just had to get it out. He would accept whatever changes that Aomine has because everyone changes and no one remains exactly the same. But Kuroko does not believe that this is the real Aomine and nothing is decided yet, there is still hope for him to get Aomine to regain his love for the game.

With a heavy heart, he had to decide on what would be the best choice and he ended up picking one that had them walked on different paths. But that was fine because Kuroko believes that even if their paths were different now, one day their paths would be the same one again and they would walk towards the future together.

Because there was nothing he could do for Aomine now even if they remained on the same team. And like what Aomine said before, even if they were on opposite teams, it still counts as them playing together if they are on the same court. So this was not him walking out on Aomine or giving up on their silent oath.

It was painful being around Aomine who played basketball with an expression with nothing but pain instead of with love for the game. But he believes in what Aomine told him more than anything else and he refused to think of a future where the both of them are apart with basketball no longer linking them together.

Aomine mentioned before that there would be a time that he would save him, Kuroko would make it happen right now by returning Aomine to the way he was back then. He had to save Aomine from his own depression and darkness, just like how Aomine had brought him back to the light, he would do that the same for Aomine.

He had to, for Aomine's sake and his own if he wanted the promise they made before to come true. And he had to make up to Aomine for nothing doing a thing to help him when he still could and only stood in the side lines when Aomine sunk deeper and deeper into his own darkness.

All he ever did was irresponsibly leave Aomine with words that he would meet someone strong enough to play against him and nothing else. Kuroko did not even help him find such a person and while Aomine was suffering, he just selfishly believed that things would settle by themselves.

Hence, he had himself to blame for this and he could not blame anyone for it. That was why he had to do whatever he could do to make up for his mistake and get everything to be smooth again. It would also be his repayment to what Aomine had done for him.

Especially since he should have known that something was wrong when the day before Aomine started skipping practice he had started behaving a little oddly. When the both of them were alone, Aomine had pulled him into a hug with no explanation but simply the words that he just wanted to stay like this for a while before he apologised.

Back then, Kuroko had thought that the apology was meant for the sudden hug but now Kuroko truly understood what it was for. Aomine was apologising for not believing in his words that a strong opponent would come before him one day and giving up on such a thing ever coming true.

If he had been able to know what Aomine was feeling perhaps he would have been able to help Aomine at least a little. Right now, all Kuroko could do was think of all the 'what-if' scenarios that he could have done in the past and what he can do in the present to remedy the problem.

All the events that happen in a person's life are inevitable and have nothing to do with chance. Kuroko believes so just like how he had met Aomine and how his life changed ever since that meeting. One of the four things that could never be taken back in the world was a missed opportunity but that only meant that he needed to find and create another opportunity to make things right again.

No matter how many cracks there were, Kuroko believed that he would be able to put them together again. Things would not be the sure as before for sure but that was to be expected. Nothing would remain the same forever, there would always be changes no matter how small it might be.

Because if Aomine really truly hated basketball, he had no reason to continue it in High School. The fact that Aomine was still playing showed that he really still holds some love for the game at least. He was willing to bet on that and do his best to get him to regain his love for the game by getting him the opponent that would be able to challenge Aomine that he mentioned to Aomine before.

He had nearly lost heart when Aomine defeated him during their first run-in and the words that Aomine said to him hurt more than he shows. But since the one that failed to help Aomine was him, Kuroko could only bear with it when he could only have himself to blame for not doing anything to bring Aomine back while he still could back then.

For a period of time he was dejected and questioning himself if he could really save Aomine. Kuroko soon snapped out of it and regained faith in himself, he had to if he still wanted to make the promise they made to each other come true. The only one that could work to make it come true now was just him with the way Aomine thought of basketball it would all be over if he gave up.

The words Aomine told him before when he had wanted to give up on basketball in the past echoed in his mind, giving him the strength to continue. Kuroko had faith in Kagami and his teammates too, they were people he could rely on and he sincerely was grateful for them. Without them, there would be no hope for him to give Aomine the rival that he is seeking for.

When he finally got to defeat Aomine, Kuroko was really happy. He had finally managed to make true of his words to Aomine and give him what he wanted, a rival that allows him to give it his all and play with all his might.

The fist that had stopped connecting with his had finally touched his again. From Aomine's expression, Kuroko could tell that the Aomine that he used to know was finally coming back again. He had finally succeeded in getting Aomine to love basketball again.

* * *

After that match, Kuroko knew that there was still a lot he had to work on his basketball skills. They were lucky to win in this match, the next time might be different if he continued not progressing. Misdirection overflow was not something that would work on the same person multiple times, he still had to come up with other methods.

When Kuroko thought of who he wants to teach him how to shoot, the ideal person instantly came up in his mind. When he told their coach who he had in mind, she seemed rather surprised but she trusted his judgement and gave him the green light anyway.

That is if he manages to get him to teach him that is. Kuroko had a feeling that things would go the way he wants. A small part of him believes that Aomine would agree to do it and he wanted to be able to play basketball with Aomine again with them standing on the same court and not being opponents.

This would also let him know whether or not Aomine still remembered the promise they made to each other before and to let Aomine know that Kuroko had not forgotten or given up on that promise. Kuroko wanted a chance to be able to say out the things that he was unable to in the past and mend their strained relationship properly.

To Kuroko, Aomine is the best person to coach him on how to shoot. The person that understands his style best is Aomine, with him being the one that played with him the longest and the person that he would be able to understand best is also Aomine.

Even while they were apart, the both of them were still the person that knows each basketball playing style best and Kuroko also wanted an opportunity for him to play with Aomine again. They were still rivals from different schools, the chances of them being able to play together were rare and he would use every chance he gets to play with Aomine again.

Their time would be short since his next match was soon but that was enough for Kuroko. To be able to see Aomine smile while playing basketball again was all that he needed. They still had a long life ahead of them to play basketball together again.

For now, he could just make do with this and he enjoyed playing with Seirin too so it was not like he was losing out on anything. The promise he shared with Aomine was something that had no time limit, he could make use of it any time. A small part of him was nervous as to what to say to Aomine after so long.

Aomine soon turned up, asking the reason why Kuroko asked him out. Kuroko had left out the reason on purpose, part of it to see if Aomine would come if he asked to meet him. Small tests liked these helped to reassure him that the hope that the promise the both of them made to each other would increase.

It was extremely nostalgia to stand in the same court where the both of them used to practice all the time together back when they were still in Middle School. Kuroko could not help but smile as he mentioned that to Aomine, he had managed to make their promise come true at least a little by getting to play basketball together with Aomine again.

That was why Kuroko arranged to meet Aomine here, it was a place that held a lot of fond memories for the both of them. When Aomine had lost his love for the game, the both of them had stopped coming to the court, making this the first time the both of them came here together in a long time.

Just like what Kuroko had expected, despite what Aomine said earlier, he had ended up agreeing to teach him. It totally a thing that Aomine would do, in spite of whatever he said earlier that sounded like he would not agree, his last sentence would be something that was completely different.

When the both of them finally agreed to end it off for the day, it was like the both of them were back in Middle School where they would walk back together and stop for a snack before parting ways.

"Your food intake is as little as always." Aomine commented as he took a bite of his burger. Kuroko simply had a burger with his beloved Vanilla shake while Aomine on the other hand had several burgers on his tray.

Kuroko looked up at Aomine before shifting his eyes towards his tray. "You got too many Teriyaki burgers as always." The conversation ended when the both of them ended up smiling at each other. The nostalgia feeling had gotten stronger when their actions reminded each other of their younger selves that it was almost just like they had never parted.

It was just too easy to fall back into their old routine before their relationship turned sour, but reality had to kick in sooner or later when they were both reminded that they were no longer the Kuroko Tetsuya and Aomine Daiki in Middle School sooner or later.

Right now, Kuroko simply wanted to enjoy the moment of having Aomine around just like when it was a given thing for them to practice together and eating dinner together every once in a while. He was well aware that it would end and everything would go back to how it was supposed to be once Aomine was done teaching him how to shoot.

"Hey Tetsu…" Aomine mumbled softly that Kuroko almost failed to catch that Aomine had opened his mouth. Aomine was staring down at his burger and Kuroko shifted his attention away from his Vanilla Shake towards Aomine as he waited for Aomine to continue.

It took a few seconds more before Aomine finally spoke up again in the same soft voice that sounded so much different from his usual voice. "Why were you so determined to beat me back then?" Aomine was still staring at his burger, refusing to spare a glance towards Kuroko.

"I—" Kuroko started to speak before he was interrupted. Aomine had abruptly shook his head as he stopped Kuroko from finishing what he wanted to say but placing a finger on Kuroko's lips with a sad smile.

"Forget that I asked that. It doesn't matter now doesn't it? What's between us is in the past and it's too late already. The past is no longer important right now." Aomine turned his attention back towards his burger and the both of them finished their meal in silence.

The silence continued as they both boarded the bus and neither of them were looking at each other. Kuroko could guess what Aomine was feeling currently but it was hard for him to find the right words to say to express his feelings and he finally decided on what to say just as he was about to alight the bus.

Kuroko whispered quietly as he stood up from his seat. "I never looked away from the past or given up on it even now. Without a past, there's no present and there wouldn't be the current me right now. Aomine-kun's wrong. It's not too late because it's just the present right now and the future isn't decided yet." He flashed Aomine a smile as he headed for the door to alight the bus.

"You wanted to know why I was that determined to beat you back then right? The answer's simple. More than anything, I wanted to see Aomine-kun smile again even if it's just one more time. I still remember what you told me before. Just like how you believed in me back then, I believe in the words that you told me and that the future you said would come true. Unless Aomine-kun is no longer willing to hold my hand." He pressed his lips against his left palm lightly before smiling one last time towards Aomine as he finally walked down the bus.

Without him saying anything further, Aomine would probably get what he wants to say if he still remembers the words he said to Kuroko back then. Now was still not the time yet for him to say all that he wanted to say. Aomine had mentioned that he could say what he wants to say after he wins but now was not the right time yet.

"When we're back on the same path again, maybe this time I will finally have the guts to say it…" The three words that he was unable to say back then, he would be sure to say them for sure this time if the both of them got together again.

"The path towards the same future." Kuroko believed in it more than anything and Aomine had regained his love for the game again. There was no way he would stop believing in those words from back then and in their future. His phone vibrated and he smiled when he saw the message Aomine sent him. _'Just like what I told the coach back then, you really did manage to save me.'_

"I want to believe that the next step we take will be towards our future where we meet again on the same path and towards the same finishing line." Kuroko shifted his eyes towards the sky and widened his smile. Because he had never stopped believing, he was able to achieve what he wanted to achieve, having Aomine smiling again and regaining his love for the game.

Hence, Kuroko would be sure to keep believing and not stray from what he had decided and one day the both of them would be on the same path again and the words that he was unable to say to Aomine back then would finally be said. That day would definitely come for sure, Kuroko would believe in that.

Neither of them mentioned a word of what happened the night before as that was not necessary when the both of them understood what the other was thinking. Both Kuroko and Aomine had a hidden promise in their words towards each other that only the other would understand.

And that was to stop the conversation there for now and to continue it after they finished High School as well as to establish the fact that they would both keep that promise to continue playing together in the future.

There were still lots of things that Kuroko and Aomine wanted to say to each other but right now they were finally on the same wavelength on their thoughts that those things were not appropriate to settle right now.

Besides there were still lots of time for them to be able to do it. Right now, they are rivals on different basketball teams, when they finally graduate from High School they would be able to truly view each other as simply Kuroko Tetsuya and Aomine Daiki. Currently it was impossible for them to treat each as such completely when they were on opposing teams and it would not be as enjoyable as when they could appear as themselves towards each other.

This time it was different from before, they were both walking towards the same goal again and heading towards a future that the other plays a part of. They could wait that long, after all it was nothing compared to the time that they took to finally reconnect their lives together again.

* * *

_**-Extra side on Aomine's Point of View-**_

Aomine's eyes widened in surprise, Kuroko's confession had made him speechless. To think that the reason why Kuroko went that far was because he wanted to see him smile and the promise that he made to him back then. Aomine still remembered the promise of course, he simply shoved it at the back of his mind when basketball started becoming boring again.

Before he could even regain his thoughts, Kuroko had already left the bus. Kuroko's action towards his palm seemed familiar too. His memory slowly recalled the reason behind that, on the day that he made that promise to Kuroko, that was when they both of them linked their hands together and had a talk about it.

Despite the fact that he shoved the promise deep inside, it kept appearing whenever he saw Kuroko. When Aomine heard that Kuroko had a new partner, there was this feeling of jealousy that someone took his place beside Kuroko. Even though it was his own fault since he sort of abandoned and left Kuroko alone after he lost his love in basketball, he was still mad at the person that replaced him.

Aomine even took the trouble to seek that replacement out, feeling disappointed that he was not up to his level. At the moment, a small part of him thought that maybe this person would be able to match his pace. That would help him kick off the belief that no one would be able to beat him and explain the reason why Kuroko chose him over him.

But that was not the case and hence why Aomine arrived late for the first match the both of them played against each other. The reason was that if he came at the start of the match, there would be no challenge if he wins right off the bat. If he comes late, he could enjoy it more due to the score difference, especially when Kuroko was the opponent.

He was well aware that he would be able to win easily but Kuroko is a special person to him. There is no one else like Kuroko Tetsuya to him and even if they stopped passing to each other, having him on the court reminded him of the time when he still loved basketball, more than anything in the world and how those feelings were mostly what made up the person called Aomine Daiki.

Those times when he played basketball with Kuroko were the happiest time in his life and how practicing with Kuroko till late evening with the both of them equally loving the sport. It made him felt invincible back when he used to play basketball together on the court. Even if Kuroko stopped passing to him and they hardly see each other anymore, their past together was still important to him. Especially when all he had left to remember that he used to love basketball was Kuroko.

Kuroko seemed to have something that he wanted to say to Aomine but he just brushed him off, telling him to talk only after he wins. He had a good idea what it was about but right now, it was impossible for him and a part of him thought of himself as someone that was not worthy to listen to him when the current him holds no love for the game.

Standing in front of Kuroko who trained hard and loved the game felt rude, nonetheless he still wanted to stand on the same court as him, even if Kuroko is no longer his partner but his opponent. A part of him whispered that it was his own fault that he was feeling like this right now when the one who chose to gave up their relationship and turned away from Kuroko creating the line that they had right now was him.

It was all so easy to catch Kuroko's pass with how often he used to be the one receiving it. Was it out of jealousy that he did that? Aomine was not sure if it was his subconscious trying to get back some of the old normality to make he feel more like the old him. But it was no use, even with that, the love for the game just would not return.

Things that he did not really mean to say to Kuroko escaped from his lips when all he wanted to was to make Kuroko see that Kagami was not suitable for him when Aomine was much stronger and he should come back and be his partner again. More than that, Aomine simply wanted Kuroko there to make things feel more like how it used to be and maybe he would be able to regain his love for the game with Kuroko around.

Kuroko is someone he knows that truly loves basketball, maybe that would rub off on him and basketball would be more interesting if Kuroko is around. The last reason being that he wanted to keep his promise to Kuroko, he could no longer keep the part where the both of them were to continue smiling and loving the game but he could still keep the part where the both of them were to continue playing together.

Things would not go that smoothly of course, just like how he naively made that promise to Kuroko thinking that things would remain the same and the both of them would always love basketball and play together. It was alright if Kuroko did not accept it, a small part of his heart ached at the rejection but he did mention before to Kuroko that even if they were on opposite teams, it would be okay. Along with the fact that they will continue playing basketball together, standing on the same court counted too.

His win also caused him to sink further into darkness. Even Kuroko, the one who told him that one day someone strong enough to face him would appear ended up not appearing and Kuroko himself was unable to defeat him. That only proved how Kuroko was wrong and such a person would never show up.

The next time they met was something he did not expect. Aomine expected to see him at the Winter Cup but definitely not during one of their team trips. But that was what his team decided to do after they found out who their opponent would be for the Winter Cup. Aomine spotted him first, silently noting that Kuroko is still bad with hot springs. He silently chuckled when even Kuroko's taste for drinks remained the same.

It was not like he was trying to overhear what they were talking about, the both of them just did not notice him at all. Kagami soon left to find a machine that had Pocari in stock and Aomine hesitated before making his presence known. "Here." He placed his bottle of Pocari beside Kuroko and waited for his response.

Kuroko hardly changed while Aomine himself changed almost completely. To cover up the emptiness in him after he lost his love for basketball, he had been distracting himself with other things so as to not think about it.

Seeing Kuroko made him happy but he had no idea what to say to him especially when the things he said to him the last time they met was definitely not pleasant. It was awkward when Kuroko was not expecting him and his emotions were all over the place, he could not deny the bitterness he felt when he saw how close Kuroko was with Kagami.

"Ah. Thank you so mu—" Kuroko's words cut off when he took off the towel and noticed him. It was just like he expected, Kuroko was not expecting it to be him. The reason why he did not realise it until he took off his towel was probably because Kuroko was used to his voice when they used to hang out all the time.

Aomine avoided looking at him, turning to the machine instead since he already gave Kuroko his drink, he had to get another one. This would help prolong the time that he is staying here too. "It's been a while, Tetsu." He mentioned casually.

He paused to make sure that Kuroko was listening before he continued his sentence. "…I saw the match. So that's your new skill Satsuki's been talking about." Kuroko had gotten stronger, that had given him a thrill when that would make playing against him more interesting.

"…Yes. It's for fighting against Aomine-kun." Kuroko declared determinedly and the look in his eyes showed Aomine how much he actually meant it. But that did not mean that Aomine actually believed in that, Kuroko might have gotten stronger along with Kagami however, it did not necessary mean that they were on the same level as him.

The match at most could only keep him entertained. "PFF… Sorry, but it aren't gonna work. The team that's going to win the Winter Cup is…" Aomine was unable to finish his sentence when an arm suddenly was placed around his shoulder.

"…Us!" Kagami interrupted and Aomine told them both that it was not enough. Their current level was merely just entertainment for him and the fact that he was here now was no coincidence. They were here because they knew Seirin would be training here.

"Your first Winter Cup opponent is us!" Aomine declared, watching their reaction at his words. Kuroko's grin had taken him aback as that was not a reaction that he expected Kuroko would give and the reason behind it.

Kuroko soon explained the reason before he could even ask. "Sorry, Kagami-kun. To be honest, I just thought 'Yes!' when I heard your words. " Kuroko had really bonded with his team, he could tell by watching his reaction.

"Alright, bring it on." With that, they parted ways again and along with it, another piece of the old him died away too. Things were getting more and more different from his past and that only made him feel that it was getting further and further away from him being able to regain his love for the game and how things would turn back to how they were in the past.

When he finally lost, the darkness in him slowly faded away. Aomine had chuckled to himself back then, the one that was supposed to be the light ended up being shrouded in darkness and the shadow ended up becoming the light to bring him back. The both of them had their roles reversed and the heavy weigh on him finally dispersed.

His heart was no longer shrouded and it felt like he was finally free of a burden and it had been a while since he felt so light and free. Aomine had never thought that he would ever taste defeat again and how much he hated that feeling. But that was fine. Basketball would be meaningless if he just won without tasting defeat, only by losing will it make you want to strive harder.

Even though he was grumbling when Kuroko called him out to get him to teach him how to shoot, Aomine was actually happy about that. Kuroko did not turn to anyone else, he turned to him for this favour when he could get anyone else to teach him. The court that Kuroko asked to meet him in was the one they used to go to in the past as well and that made him awfully nostalgia when the both of them had not been there together for a while.

Aomine had not thanked Kuroko for saving him from his own inner darkness yet and with his personality, it would be very hard for him to do so. Hence, he was grateful for the chance for him to express his thanks and do something for Kuroko at the same time.

This also reminded him of what he said to Kuroko before, even if they were not on the same teams, they could still play basketball together on the street court. This felt just like that and by standing at that court together, it gave off the feeling that nothing had changed between them.

But Aomine was not that naïve, he was well aware of how short this would last. They had a time limit of how long they could keep this up, Kuroko only had a short time to learn how to shoot and his job would be finished once Kuroko learnt that and they would go back to being rivals.

Even if he had managed to get back most of his old self, what happened between them would not change. It would be impossible for them to be back to how they were in the past, too much things had happened for them to be like how they used to be besides the both of them being in different school.

He was no longer Kuroko's light that was a fact. But it was good enough that Kuroko did not turn towards Kagami but him and that the both of them could even play together once was more than enough for him.

But Kuroko had given him a chance, a chance to make amends and he would give it his all to do make it worth it. There was no way that he would make Kuroko regret giving him that chance, the one who suggested that promise was him. Thus, he had to do his best to keep it. Especially since Kuroko did not give up on it.

He might be too thick-skinned to think that way, at least that was the feeling that Aomine felt from him. Especially from the words Kuroko told him before he left. Kuroko might be his opponent till they graduate, but that was just up until then. What they become after that all depends on him, the first step to the future that the both of them promised to have.

"I won't be giving up ever again and neither will I stop believing in what the both of us decided on." Aomine declared to himself with a grin, he was looking forward to seeing Kuroko on the court again and maybe this time he would not give up his own feelings just like what he did back then. He had to continue and finish their conversation properly after all.

Which reminded him that he had forgotten to answer what Kuroko said earlier on. That night, Aomine sent another message to Kuroko saying _'Of course not. I'm still willing to do that. You're the same right?'_ The reply came almost instantly and Aomine chuckled as he placed his phone aside. Tomorrow he would have to help Kuroko out again and he was looking forward to it.

From now on, each of his actions would play a part in the future that he was going to have. For now, Aomine was satisfied just being able to play with Kuroko on the same court on different teams but in the future he knew that they would be on the same side again if he did not mess up.

_'What does Aomine-kun think?'_ Kuroko's reply remained on the screen before it faded away as the phone turned black.

* * *

[[ A/N: Since most of the front parts were concentrating on Kuroko's POV I thought I might as well add on some in Aomine's POV while touching on things that I did not write in Kuroko's part. It came as a last minute kind of thing so it might be a little confusing I suppose?  
If it wasn't clear, when Kuroko mentioned 'Unless Aomine-kun is no longer willing to hold my hand.' it was in reference to what Aomine mentioned before and the last message Aomine sent was in response to that statement.

If there's any part that's confusing and hard to understand, feel free to ask me about it? ]]


End file.
